


Life of the Party

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Public Sex, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Voyeurism, reassurance, trans james, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kinkade likes James.James likes Kinkade.Kinkade knows James is with Keith.Keith has no idea what to do with this information





	Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> I was just feeling horny, what else is new?

“If you don’t shut up, people will hear and come down here to see you getting  _ dicked _ ,” Keith whispers in James’ ear as he fucks James as deep as his cock will go inside. He can feel James whimpering in his throat, his pussy spasming and soaking the counter under his ass. 

James gasps and tries to talk but his voice is robbed right from his tongue when Keith slams him harder. He yelps and grabs the cabinet over his head, his biceps flexing with each thrust. “Shit,” he gasps. “Fuck, stop, stop– it hurts now.

Keith slows down enough to slowly pull free, his eyes dropping down to James’ exposed cunt to admire how its creamy and wet and pink. He’s spread open viciously by the new dick Keith purchased a week ago. This is the first time they’d pulled out the new strap on because James had been busy with finals. Keith looks at the hot pink toy and realizes it’s almost pastel pink now. He laughs. 

“What?” James pants, his eyes closed as he recovers, his thighs still spread obscenely. Any moment now, one of their frat brothers could walk into the kitchen and find them – it wouldn't be the first time.

“Look what you did,” Keith says and gestures. 

James’ eyes open, shining blue in the light as he takes in the sight of Keith’s strap-on and its sticky exterior. His cheeks immediately darken as he blushes and he covers his face with one of his biceps. “Jesus Christ, you  _ made _ me do that,” James whispers. “I can’t even feel my legs.” 

“I didn’t even get you to jizz,” Keith teases, pinching James’ fat clit between two of his fingers. 

James yelps and slaps Keith’s hand away. “I was serious when I said it hurt!” 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Keith apologizes immediately. He leans into James’ space, keeping the toy away from his sensitive cunt in favor of kissing him and giving him soft praise. “You were so good for me but I’m not done with you yet.”

James moans, thumping his head back against the cabinet hard. “Christ.” 

“ _ Keith!!!” _

Keith pauses his ventures of slipping his hands up James’ shirt to palm his soft chest when he hears the scandalized voice behind him. Like a gentleman, Keith keeps James’ lower half covered and turns to glance over his shoulder at Hunk and Lance standing in the doorway of the kitchen both holding grocery bags.

“ _ Again _ ?!” Lance demands. Hunk looks like he’s either going to be sick or faint.

Keith rolls his eyes and returns his attention to James. “It’s James’ fault. I told him not to wear those tiny athletic shorts.” James flips him off but Keith winks down at him and gives him another kiss. Lance makes a noise halfway between a gag and a snort.

“Not in the  _ kitchen _ ,” Hunk whimpers. “ _ On the counters, we cook there _ !” 

Keith wraps his arms around James’ waist and carries him off toward the back staircase right off the kitchen. “Sorry not sorry, my dudes.” 

Lance throws something at them but Keith ducks in time before he or James is hit. With James in the way, he has to feel carefully up the stairs so he doesn’t trip and send them both back down the steps. James keeps his arms around Keith’s neck while they stagger to the bedroom. Keith blindly tries the handle to kick the door open and then carts James to the bed, dropping him on the mattress with little finesse. 

James bounces and glares but his thighs are still prettily spread, his shorts somehow still dangling off of his left ankle. Keith grabs his foot and brings his leg up to drape over his shoulder, giving his calf and ankle soft kisses. James slips his fingers down to touch just above his clit which is no longer hard at attention due to all of the stimulation but is still a pretty sight. 

“Gotta clean this up,” Keith tells him quietly. 

“Fuck me with it again before you do,” James replies with the best bedroom eyes Keith’s ever seen him muster. Usually, James is awful at seduction but he’s either stepped up his game or extremely high off of his last orgasm. “I want to jizz.” 

Keith grins and guides the toy back inside, leaning down and pressing James’ thigh close to his chest, holding the other wide open with his other hand. James moans when the angle hits him just right. Keith thrusts shallowly, barely having to move before he can hear James’ cunt build up to a respectable squirt. 

“That’s it, baby, jizz for, Daddy,” Keith whispers. 

James stares up at him with adoration which is either due to the pleasure he’s in or because he really does love Keith that much. Keith opts for the former and fucks him harder. James gasps, his eyes fluttering shut before he yells loudly and Keith can feel him soak the sheets. 

“Fuck,” Keith growls. “Shoulda put down towels.” 

James keeps moaning, reaching to rub his clit only making him splash more with each thrust. The sheets beneath them quickly puddle and soak and James is struggling to breathe, hiccuping, with each new wave. Keith only stops when James is pushing his chest and Keith can tell he can’t tell Keith to stop with his words. He pulls back and helps James sit up, rubbing his back immediately.

“Are you okay?” Keith asks. Worry fills him when he sees James gasp for air for a moment before finally being able to drag air deep into his lungs. “James.” 

James gives him a thumbs up and nods. “Fine,” he whispers. “Just a lot.” 

“I’m going to get you some water,” Keith says, kissing his temple, and trying to make quick work of the harness around his hips. He’s soaked himself but he has no time to take care of his own throbbing dick as he yanks on sweatpants to rush downstairs. 

Hunk is in the kitchen with Lance still, wearing heavy duty rubber gloves, scrubbing the counter he’d fucked James on. Keith rolls his eyes and squeezes around them to grab a large glass to fill with water from the fridge. Lance just gives him a nasty look and Hunk is muttering to himself about germs. 

“Christ, you act as if sex is unnatural,” Keith whispers and then runs up the stairs to return to James’ side. “Here, babe.”

James accepts the glass and drinks slowly, some of the water dribbling and running down his throat. Keith resists the urge to lick it away. “Thanks,” he says and then coughs to clear his throat. “Jesus.”

“Was that good?” Keith asks and pets James hair back from his face. 

James nods still sipping water. “Yeah. What about you? I bet you’re dying.” 

“I’m great at compartmentalizing,” Keith replies with a shrug. “I’ve got a blister on my ankle I’ve been ignoring all day. I can ignore my fucking hard on.” 

James finishes the glass of water and leans over to set it down. Keith smiles and he ushers James from their bedroom to the bathroom so he can start a shower for him. “I’m going to clean the bed off, you take a shower,” Keith says. Aftercare is Keith’s favorite part of rough sex. While he loves putting his rules-loving boyfriend in his place, Keith enjoys caring for him afterward even more. 

There is no protest from James, so Keith returns to the bedroom to strip the wet sheets away and use towels to blot the mattress. Flipping it would probably be more ideal but he doesn’t have the energy so he just cleans up as best he can and finds new sheets. The old sheets go into the pile of laundry they desperately need to do and haven’t yet. 

When he walks out of the bedroom, James is already leaving the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and a shirt on. Kinkade is standing in the hallway chatting him up as if James isn’t half naked. Keith feels a twinge of jealousy but then pushes it aside. James is loyal to him and even if James does like Kinkade jealousy is a wasteful emotion.

“Done already?” Keith asks. 

“Fucking Lance must have the water on downstairs, the shower was ice cold,” James whimpers as his teeth chatter and he shivers. 

Kinkade rolls his eyes and offers his sweater. Keith can see the tease and flirt in Kinkade’s eyes and the way James blushes makes Keith wonder. 

“I’m fine, thanks Ry,” James whispers and walks back toward the room he shares with Keith. 

Keith remains in the hallway and then Kinkade turns to face him. They both square their shoulders and Keith knows Kinkade could crush him – he’s at least six inches taller than him and probably pushing 230, mostly muscle – but he doesn’t back down. Kinkade stares at him, his golden eyes smug in the hallway light, but then he nods and they seem to reach some sort of understanding. 

Kinkade likes James.   
James likes Kinkade.   
Kinkade knows James is with Keith.  
Keith has no idea what to do with this information so he returns the solemn nod. 

“Keith? Are you coming?” James calls from the bedroom and Keith slowly turns to go inside, letting the door close on Kinkade’s smirking face. 

“Do you like him?” Keith asks casually. 

“Who?” 

“Kinkade?” 

James snorts, stripping the shirt free so he can dry off his top half. Keith always feels special when James allows to see him without his shirt on. Of all of his body issues, James hates his chest the most even if Keith sees nothing wrong with him. James is fairly small on top, just soft and with the right motion, jiggly. Other than that, Keith’s never noticed James’ chest and he’s positive no one else has either. 

But Keith understands better than most people. 

“Yeah,” Keith replies and goes to sit on the bed, leaning back into the pillow fort he’d built haphazardly after putting clean sheets on. “Do you like him?” 

“I… I guess?” James answers slowly and then crawls into bed with Keith and wraps his arms around him to cuddle. “He’s hot. I’m taken not blind.” 

Keith can concede that much. Nothing wrong with looking. “Fair.” 

“Are you jealous?” 

“No.” 

“Liar.” 

Keith rolls his eyes and reaches for his cigarettes but James snatches them. “Hey!” 

“I told you to quit,” James reminds him. “You said you would and you said you wouldn’t smoke around me.” 

Keith pouts. “Fine. Fine.” without a cigarette, he’s not sure what to do, and he can feel his anxiety build. Maybe he and Kinkade would have a chat tonight.

 

* * *

  
  


“Only if he wants,” Kinkade says while he and Keith share a cigarette outside away from prying eyes. 

Keith nods and blows smoke over their heads. They’re standing behind the tree in the backyard and praying neither Shiro or James walks around the corner to catch them. “And Shiro won’t be upset?” 

“Nah,” Kinkade replies and waves his hand. “We’re open with what we do as long as we come back to each other.” 

Keith nods. Part of him is a little jealous Kinkade has Shiro wrapped around his finger but at the same time, he’s happy Shiro is living his best fucking life. Watching Shiro cut loose after growing up at his side and seeing him stress over every little problem was definitely the icing on the cake. “I’m glad he has you,” Keith admits quietly, almost shyly. 

Tonight is their fraternity’s annual Halloween party and Keith knows Shiro will dress as the slut he is on the inside. He just hopes he doesn't mind some sharing tonight.

“Thanks,” Kinkade says and flicks the last of his cigarette butt away. “I’ll tell Takashi about tonight, he’ll understand.... But only if James wants. I always want full permission.” 

“Trust me,” Keith says with a smirk. “He wants.” 

Kinkade raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything else. He heads back inside and Keith leans back against the oak tree, staring up at the leaves turning crimson and orange. The sun shines through their fire and dapples across Keith’s cheeks and he shuts his eyes, reveling in the cool air and crisp smell of autumn. Growing up in the desert, he’d never appreciated seasons until coming out East for school. 

Now he enjoys the changing weather, even if winter is still and always will be the bane of his existence. 

“Keith!” James calls from the back porch. “Are you smoking?!” 

Keith drops the cigarette to quickly crush it beneath his boot and walks around the corner. “No!” he lies, poorly, slowly approaching the house. 

James folds his arms over his chest and gives him a dubious look. “Mhm. Sure. Are we going Halloween costume shopping or are we just winging it?” 

Keith smiles sharply. “I was hoping you’d wear something sexy.” 

“I’m not wearing something skimpy.” 

“I didn’t say skimpy, I said sexy, and since you could make a potato sack sexy I’m not that picky of a man.” Keith steps up to James on the porch and kisses him sloppily. James kisses back, his face flushing when Keith pulls back. “Got it?” 

“Shut up,” James mutters, his eyes casting down shyly. “I was going to whip out my my Mathletes sweater from high school with my fucking glasses since I know you’re into that nerd shit.”

Keith feels a shiver of arousal run down his spine. Cute little nerd James  _ is  _ definitely his favorite. “Kinkade’ll like it, too,” he teases casually. 

“Kinkade?”

“I have a surprise for you tonight if you’re up for it,” Keith says, his hands resting on James’ waist. 

“What kind of surprise?” 

“I asked Kinkade if he’d fuck you while I watch and he said he would as long as you were fine with it. I told him you would be. Was I wrong to tell him that?” Keith slides his thumb along James’ neck casually, rubbing a fading hickey. He’d have to remark James for later. 

James’ eyes go wide and for a moment he looks extremely excited but the look fades away as he tries to recompose himself. “Uh– I mean, if that’s what you want to do tonight.” 

Keith chuckles and kisses his nose. “I want you to be wrecked by his big dick, so yes, that’s what I want.” 

James coughs and nods. “Well, sure.” 

“So, what are you going to wear on your ass?” Keith asks casually, slinging his shoulder around James' shoulders as they walk back into the house. “Mom jeans?” 

James coughs again and ducks his head. “I mean I have some like… Mom jeans I could put on.” 

“Only if you wear tighty-whities beneath and pretend to be a little virgin when Kinkade wrecks your pussy open,” Keith whispers in James’ ear. Watching James blush is half the fun. 

“ _ Keith _ .” 

“You love it.” 

James pulls away from him but only so he can race Keith upstairs and go to their room to dig through his clothes for his costume. Keith sits on the bed, debating on his own costume but he’s never been one for Halloween. He likes the concept of horror and candy and sitting up watching scary movies all night but the dressing up part has always been lost on him. Especially when he hit high school and college and everyone used Halloween as a social ritual to dress like sluts. 

“You should wear your glasses more often,” Keith comments lightly. He loves James in his little nerdy glasses – he’s so cute and his eyes squint just a little when he shoves them up his nose constantly. “I like them on you.” 

“I  _ look _ like a fucking giant nerd in them,” James replies harshly. 

“You  _ are _ a fucking nerd.” 

“Shut up.” James sets the clothes out, digs around for the white cotton briefs, and then goes to the bathroom to start taking out his contacts. “Ugh. I hate that I Just agreed to this.” 

“You look  _ cute  _ in your glasses,” Keith insists. “I swear.”

James goes quiet, except for the occasional quiet swear while he removes his contacts and finds his glasses. Keith waits, picking up James’ underwear to inspect before setting them back down quickly when James reappears in the doorway. 

“Were you about sniff my underwear?” James asks, shutting their bedroom door behind him so he can change in peace. 

“No.” 

“You’re disgusting.” 

Keith blushes and lies back on his elbows to watch James change. “Are you excited for tonight?” 

James pauses, stripped down to his binder and boxers. “I’m nervous,” he admits shyly. “I mean, everyone here  _ knows _ we’re, you know, trans and stuff but Kinkade’s never… Seen me without clothes on.”

“I mean, he’s probably  _ only _ gonna see your cunt and we all know literally everyone in this house has gotten a straight shot down main street at least  _ once _ ,” Keith says with a snort. 

“Yeah, whose fault is  _ that _ ?” 

“You love being watched, you little slut.” Keith reaches to pinch James’ hip teasingly. “Which is why I can’t wait to watch you get fucked.” 

“Fuck, do we have condoms? I need–.” 

“I guarantee Kinkade has them.” Keith reaches over to stop James from panicking. “Okay? If he doesn’t then it’s a no-go. Plain and simple. No glove, no love, right?” 

“I almost wish you’d just sprung this on me last minute,” James whispers shyly. “I feel so self-conscious.”

“Do you not want to do this because we don’t have to.” Keith sits up and takes James’ hand to pull him close. “We don’t have to do this, babe.” 

“I want to. I’m fine. Really.” James straightens his shoulders and finishes changing into his Halloween costume. “There, what do you think?” 

“I think if you looked any cuter we wouldn’t even make it to the party because I’d be too busy fucking your throat hoarse,” Keith replies calmly. 

James turns fifty shades of red and covers his face with his hands. “Shut  _ up _ .” 

_ Too easy _ .

 

* * *

  
  


The house thumps with hip-hop and dance music while people come and go all night. Keith suggested playing Halloween music but everyone vetoed him, even James, so now he’s just waiting for Kinkade to pry away from Shiro for the evening. A task probably too difficult to ask of one mere mortal in the face of Shiro dressed as a Playboy bunny, ears and all. 

“I didn’t realize Shiro was such a slut,” James whispers as he hangs on Keith’s left-hand side. “Also, how come  _ you _ don’t have a costume on?” 

Keith glances down at his chosen clothes – the usual black t-shirt, black ripped jeans, combat boots, and leather jacket. Nothing special. He shrugs. “I don’t dress up.” 

“Loser.” 

“I’m not the one dressed like his mother dresses him,” Keith points out and sips his beer. 

James flips him off but quickly goes rigid when Kinkade walks up to them, shirtless, and powerfully lithe like a poised cat. Golden eyes shine hungrily as he looks James over and they share a nod once again. Some type of bro code Keith is slightly missing out on but he plays along anyway. 

“Cute,” Kinkade says in his voice deeper than any oceanic trench. He places a large hand on James’ waist and Keith feels his stomach fall out of his ass. Their size difference is… astounding. 

“Hi,” James says. “Uh, so, how does this work exactly?” 

“We go upstairs,” Keith replies quietly. “We fuck. Well, he fucks you. I watch. Then I can fuck you if you want after.” 

James blushes but he nods and the three of them wind through the crowd, sneaking upstairs to their bedroom. Kinkade files in last, quietly shutting and locking the door so no curious party-goer interrupts. Keith flips the lights on because he refuses to sit in the dark when Kinkade fucks James hard.

“He’s a virgin,” Keith says as he stands behind James. “Aren’t you, baby? He’s nervous.” 

Kinkade picks up on the play quickly and Keith wonders how often he plays with Shiro. “I promise to be gentle,” Kinkade says, closing the space between them and kisses James slowly on the mouth. 

James moans into the kiss, arms around Kinkade’s wide shoulders, while Keith slides his hands up James’ sweater to rub his back and stomach for extra contact. Kinkade kisses sloppy and commanding, guiding James’ mouth so easily Keith almost feels jealous of his confidence. He melts James like butter and it’s not long before James is on the bed and Kinkade is kissing his way down to his waistband with large, open mouth kisses. 

“Fuck,” James gasps and sits up on his elbows to watch, shoving his glasses back up his nose. 

Kinkade makes quick work of James’ jeans, pulling them down to his ankles before mouthing over his underwear, running his tongue against the fabric. James moans and Keith feels every bit of blood rush to his pelvis. He sits down in their armchair, gripping it tightly in both hands. From this angle, he can see all of James and the way Kinkade licks the fabric of his underwear until they’re wet and delightfully transparent. 

“ _ Ryan _ ,” James whimpers when Kinkade pulls the panties down to James’ thighs. 

“You have the prettiest dick I’ve ever seen,” Kinkade tells James, his thumb along James’ fat clit, making the little button harden and grow. 

James whimpers while his thighs already begin to tremble. James has always been oversensitive and Keith never struggles to make him cum. He has a feeling, however, Kinkade is about to give him a run for his money James is so excited. 

Kinkade’s thumb quickens and James stares at up him with adoration and lust, whimpering and whining prettily with each stroke and tease. Keith has to take a deep breath to keep from launching in and joining when James finally cums for the first time. Watching his boyfriend gasp and moan with another man is as thrilling as it is enraging. Keith grips the chair harder. 

“That’s it,” Kinkade says quietly. “A very good boy, aren’t you?”

James nods eagerly. “Yes, yes, I am. I’m good.”

“Does he suck dick?” Kinkade asks Keith, looking over at him. “Or is he completely…  _ inexperienced _ .” 

“I don’t know,” Keith replies. “Ask him.” 

Kinkade turns his golden gaze back on James who opens his mouth obediently, still u on his elbows like a good boy. Kinkade palms his bulge before unzipping and pulling free. The size even makes Keith clench and he wonders how James is even going to take Kinkade’s dick later. Unlike Keith, James has never been much of a size queen but Keith eats his words when James eagerly launches forward to suck down Kinkade’s dick like a magic trick.

“Christ,” Kinkade gasps, his fingers in James’ hair immediately, guiding him along his long length.

James bobs his head and uses every trick he’s learned sucking Keith’s toys. Jealousy sits hard on Keith’s stomach but he remains sitting in his spot like he told James he would do. James looks  _ so _ good sucking dick and Keith’s cunt is throbbing with want for attention. He missed out on an orgasm earlier and now more than anything, he wants to jerk off but he also wants to savor it so he can make James suck  _ his _ dick later.  

Once Kinkade returns to Shiro’s side, Keith would be eager to remind James who he belongs to. 

Kinkade pulls out of James’ mouth and gently cups his jaw in his large hand. “Such a good boy but I take a long time and I don’t want you to strain yourself.” 

James shivers and Keith does, too.

Or maybe Keith would join them and help. 

James runs his tongue along Kinkade’s tip playfully. “I like it.” 

Kinkade chuckles but he resumes his position at the end of the bed, grabbing James’ thighs to hold open, dragging his cock against James’ slit playfully. James moans, reaching back to grab a pillow and hold on, his sweater rucking up to almost expose his chest but there’s only a tease at soft flesh. 

Keith wonders if he’s soaked through his jeans yet.

Kinkade only pauses long enough to open a condom and roll it on and somehow he even makes that unbelievably sexual. Keith has to take a breath to stay calm and James looks as if he’s ready to pass out. 

“Ready?” Kinkade asks James and James nods, even reaches down to hold himself open. “Nasty boy.” 

“I’m your nasty boy,” James whispers while Kinkade starts to guide himself inside.

Keith has no idea if James has ever taken something so large. He knows pushing James with his toys isn’t easy and they’ve never had an easy time trying larger sizes. He’s not sure if James has practiced on his own but watching James take Kinkade’s dick makes him envious and horny all at once. 

Kinkade takes his time, moving slow, quietly praising James the entire time, petting his hair, and bending down to kiss him softly. Once Kinkade is seated, he pulls one of James’ legs free of his jeans so he can bend James in half comfortably, leaning down for more kisses, and pinning his wrists over his head. He doesn’t move his hips, just stays inside, letting James adjust at his own pace.

“I’m ready,” James whispers so quietly, Keith almost does hear them at all considering the noise happening beneath their feet. 

Kinkade doesn’t waste time after James gives the okay. He pulls his hips back and fucks James hard and fast into the bed, the only sounds in the room James’ panting and the ball slapping sex taking over the room. Keith feels his face heat up and he’s not sure if he’s jealous or aroused. Maybe it’s both. 

Kinkade fucks meaner than he looks, holding James down and making him take it which from the way James is moaning he definitely likes. Keith makes a mental note for later. 

“Please,” James whimpers. “Please fuck me good, please- please. Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum– I’m–.” James cuts off and Keith’s eyes widen when James’ body spasms and he squirts hard enough to push Kinkade all the way out. Kinkade grunts and he reaches down to pull the condom free and jerk himself to a finish, splashing on James’ thighs. 

James continues to shake and twitch with each wave of his orgasm, his thighs spasming around Kinkade’s hips. Keith is tempted to shove his hand down his pants but manages to keep them glued to the arms of the chair.  _ Patience yields focus _ as Shiro always says. 

“Holy shit,” Kinkade whispers, kissing James’ mouth and neck. “You are fucking gorgeous.” 

James has to take a moment to catch his breath, reaching down to feel himself briefly before laughing. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ , wow. You– you  _ really _ know how to make a boy cum.”

Kinkade kisses James gently. “Wouldn’t mind hitting you up again sometime. As long as your boyfriend doesn’t mind.”

James glances over at him finally, his eyes wide, and still breathing heavier than usual. “Do you?” 

Keith licks his lips and debates if he’s more jealous or horny. He knows he’s definitely horny but he also knows he’s definitely jealous. He  _ also _ knows he likes seeing his boy happy and would do anything to keep him that way. “I don’t mind,” Keith replies quietly. 

Kinkade kisses James sloppily. “I’m gonna go. Catch up with Shiro and leave you two to screw around. Be gentle with him, Keith, he’s gonna be sore.” 

Keith nods and Kinkade reluctantly untangles from James, trails his fingers gently over James’ leg as he walks away to leave them alone. James sighs, almost dreamy, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Wow,” James whispers. “He was  _ amazing _ .” 

Keith slowly stands up, his own legs weak in the knees but he hides it in favor of going to inspect the mess Kinkade made of his boy. James flushes and keeps his legs open and Keith can see how wrecked James’ cunt really is. 

“Jesus,” Keith whispers, toying with his lower lip. “He fucking split you.” 

“I’m fine,” James says. “It doesn't hurt.” 

Keith slides two fingers in and they go inside so easily with little resistance at all, James’ cunt completely open and ready for anything. Keith can’t tell if he’s jealous or proud. “Did it hurt when he went in?” 

“No.” James shakes his head. “He was gentle about it.” 

“And you like it.” 

“I loved it.” 

Keith pulls his fingers free and no longer feels aroused. “More than you like it with me?” 

James frowns, slowly sitting up. “ _ What _ ?” 

“Did you like fucking him more than you like fucking me? I mean he has a real dick and–.” 

“Keith.” James takes his hands to kiss his knuckles. “I love being fucked by you. Only you know all of my buttons and how to turn me on with just one word.”

“You’ve never jizzed like that with me.” 

“He’s got a big dick.” James shrugs one shoulder. “It has nothing to do with how good you are or aren’t. You’re  _ amazing _ . Maybe you don’t have like… an attached dick but you know, you have a  _ lot _ of dicks to make me happy and frankly, I’d rather have a giant roster than just one.”

Keith blushes but he’s still not feeling convinced. “I’ve just never seen you so…  _ into _ sex like that before.”

“I let you fuck me on the kitchen counter when the entire house could have walked in and watched and I wouldn’t have told you to stop,” James replies. “Stop thinking I’m not into you just because I like fucking Kinkade. I  _ love _ you. Kinkade is just a guy I like to screw.” 

Keith slides down onto the bed with James, kissing him, sliding his hand up his sweater to palm his chest, tweaking his nipples until James whines. “I love you, too.” 

“And I let you touch me here, I don’t let anyone else even see it, let alone touch it. I trust  _ you _ . I love  _ you _ . If you don’t want me to see Kinkade again, I won’t see him again.” 

“No, no it’s okay.” Keith kisses James warmly. “It’s okay. I promise.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure."

“Good.” James grins and rolls onto his side, his hand going to Keith’s fly to start unbuttoning it slowly. Keith watches with fixed eyes when James creeps his hand down the fabric of his underwear to rub against his hard clit. “Thought you said you don't have a real dick,” James teases. 

Keith’s turn to blush before moaning as James jerks him quickly and quietly. The room fills with the unmistakable  _ wet _ sound, especially when James slips two fingers in easily. Keith knows he’s soaked and hot, easily taking two, quickly, three fingers. He moans and shakes, letting James hold the reins for once. 

“That’s it,” James whispers, fingering Keith quickly. “I want you to cum for me, Daddy.” 

Keith whimpers, hiding his face behind his hands, while James makes quick work. He cums fast and hard, squeezing James’ fingers continuously. James kisses him, biting his lip, and then he leaves a hickey on Keith’s neck. His own little possessive mark. Keith watches with wide eyes when James pulls out his fingers to show how sticky they are before popping them into his mouth with a moan. 

“Nasty,” Keith whispers but he’s blushing hard. 

James grins. “You love it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://pining-sheith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
